This I Promie You
by britttt-knee
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have been fighting but what happens when she finds him with Padma Patil in a broom closet. What will he say? What will she do? She finds someone out on the grounds as she thinks about it. OneShort Song Fic Hermione a


**Title: **This I Promise You

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary:** Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have been fighting but what happens when she finds him with Padma Patil in a broom closet. What will he say? What will she do? She finds someone out on the grounds as she thinks about it. (One-Short Song Fic)

_

* * *

_

_Ohh ohh... _

When the visions around you,   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surround you,

Hermione Granger sat out on the grounds skipping rocks. She was thinking of all the reasons why Ron would go behind her back. She knew something was strange but this. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about it.

_   
Are secrets and lies   
I'll be your strength,   
I'll give you hope,_

There were secrets and lies. Like when he was going to Hogsmeade with Harry and she found him in the common room asking about Ron. Harry knew all along. He was supposed to be her friend. Looking up, she saw Ginny approach her with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Draco and Ginny were dating that's right.

_   
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along.._

Ginny walked over and hugged her friend while the two guys stood back. Blaise stared at Hermione. She was beautiful and that Weasel Boy couldn't see it.

_   
And I will take   
You in my arms_

With out hesitation, Blaise walked over and embraced her in his arms after Ginny let her go. Blaise and Hermione had been civil to each other since their sixth year.

_   
And hold you right where you belong   
Till the day my life is through_

'Hush, Love...' He whispered into her ear rubbing her back.

_   
This I promise you_

'Promise you'll hold me forever?' She asked leaning back on his chest.

_   
This I promise you_

'I promise...'

I've loved you forever,   
In lifetimes before

They loved each other but never knew. This was their chance. Ginny and Draco walked off. Ginny was smiling, and Draco was smirking.

_   
And I promise you never...   
Will you hurt anymore   
I give you my word_

'I promise you always and forever...' He whispered and stood up pulling her with him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned against her.

_   
I give you my heart (give you my heart)   
This is a battle we've won   
And with this vow,   
Forever has now begun..._

Ronald Weasley watched what her gave up. He didn't need Padma, he wanted Hermione. Blaise had her now and would never leave her.

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)   
Each loving day (each loving day)   
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

'It hurts so much, Blaise.' She whispered looking up at him. His covered her lips.

_   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you..   
This I promise you.._

His promise to her was his love. The love they would share.

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)   
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life baby

This was the faithful day that she had found her love. The one she needed.

_   
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

She felt she would die without him.

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)   
You in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Wrapping her in his arms, they proceeded to the castle.

_   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you baby_

'I love you, Hermione Granger.' He told her rubbing her waist. 

Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)   
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

'I love you, too Blaise and it will never end...' Hermione replied.

_   
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you_

Ginny and Draco sat on the steps of Hogwarts watching the two. 

Every word I say is true   
This I promise you

'I promised you, we'd do it Draco...' Ginny whispered

_   
Ooh, I promise you..._

'Yes, you did and just like Blaise, I promise to love you Ginevra Weasley.' He said before pulling her into his lap kissing her.

* * *

My second song-fic but my third one-shot! Hope you all enjoyed it.

-**Aimee Malfoy**


End file.
